Yuna Uchiha (Earth-12607)
For the mainstream character see: Crystal Summers, or see alternate reality versions. Yuna Uchiha (b. April 15, 1990) is a jōnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure, and a member of Team Anko. Yuna is a member of the Uchiha clan. 'History' Early Years When Yuna became a genin, she was put on a team with Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki, under the leadership of Anko Mitarashi. Uchiha Clan Downfall Chunin Exams Konoha Crush A month later, during the finals, the Konoha Crush began. Yuna was able to repel the sleep inducing genjutsu that spread throughout the stadium. Because of this, Kakashi tasked Yuna with waking and assembling a team to protect the village. She later attended the Third Hokage's funeral. Pain's Assault Yuna was in the midst of training, but was interrupted by Pain's attack on the village. After saving some villagers, Yuna went to the Konoha hospital, where she and Sakura were quickly asked to lead the medical front defending the building and healing what injuries they could. When Pain destroyed the village, Yuna was saved by Katsuyu. After Naruto's return Yuna could only watch as Naruto tried to defeat the six Pains. Afterwards she watches as Pain, defeated and converted by Naruto, reviving all those who had died during his attack. Fourth Shinobi World War Yuna was assigned to the Third Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces, alongside Yuujo. Blank Period Later Years Yuna eventually married Zee, and together had five sons. 'Powers' Abilities as a Ninja }}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#2554C7; color:#ffffff;" | Rank |- | Ninja Rank |Jōnin (Medical-nin) |- | Ninja Registration |012318 |- | Academy Grad. Age |9 |- | Chūnin Grad. Age |10 |- | Jōnin Grad. Age |15 |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#2554C7; color:#ffffff;" | Jutsu Info |- | Kekkei Genkai | Sharingan Light Release |- | Nature Type | Fire Release Lightning Release Wind Release Yin Release Yang Release |} Yuna is undoubtedly one of the most powerful ninja that Konoha has ever produced. She is a remarkable combatant and medical-nin and is also hailed as one of the world's strongest kunoichi. 'Ninjutsu' Yuna primarily relies on her mastery of ninjutsu, possessing both great skill and otherwise knowledge of which she has gained through harsh training, the number has continually been growing through her many battles. With this arsenal, she can attack or defend in numerous manners. Nature Transformation: Yuna is proficient in five nature transformations, fire, lightning, wind, Yin and Yang. She has shown mastery of her natural affinity towards fire chakra, being able to use several high-level fire-based jutsu without hand seals. The Uchiha clan called her being a master even by the clan's standards. Yuna is also very experienced with lightning-based jutsu. She is able to use some of the simplest lightning jutsu with ease (sometimes without hand seals). She was taught Chidori by Kakashi Hatake. Chakra Control: Yuna quickly discovered that she had an excellent control over her chakra, and as such she had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Her chakra control became a focal point of Yuna's fighting style during later years, as it helped her to concentrate chakra to her fists to reduce things to rubble by a simple punch. However, later on she had trained her strength to the point that she didn't need to use chakra to make these devastating attacks. Medical Training: Yuna's natural control of her chakra had been taken to new heights over the time skip, an ability utilized to its fullest by the training she had done with Tsunade. With her excellent chakra control, Yuna had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown herself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. In her training to become a medic-nin, Yuna had also acquired the ability to pick up on an enemy's movements in a short period of time, as a good field medic needs to be able to do to survive a battle and avoid injury if he or she is to fulfil his or her purpose and heal other members of his or her team. This ability allowed her to predict what attack an opponent would use seconds before an attack and then dodge it quickly and easily. By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Yuna's medical prowess had rivaled that of her mentor's. Several years after the war, Yuna's capabilities surpasses her master's, thus gaining status as one of Konoha's strongest medical ninja. 'Taijutsu' Taijutsu: In close combat, Yuna's taijutsu skills have seen tremendous growth thanks to Tsunade's constant battle drills to better protect herself should she find it impossible to avoid battle. To further aid her in that situation, she can rely on the super strength taught to her by Tsunade. By building up and releasing her chakra with precise timing, Yuna could easily decimate any obstacle and turn it to rubble. An opponent struck by her full strength could suffer from anything ranging from instant death, broken bones, ruptured organs, or any other wound associated with intense blunt force trauma. Later on Yuna had trained her strength to the point that she didn't need to use chakra to make these devastating attacks. Over time and through repeated use, Yuna had become able to use this strength instinctively and did not need to put any effort into using it. While not her most prominent trait, she is quite fast and equally fierce in battle, having displayed high levels of quickness to the point that her opponents find her an overwhelming adversary. As a field medical-nin, Yuna is highly skilled in the art of evasion. 'Dōjutsu' Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Yuna possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when she was 9 years old. While her ability with the Sharingan was already brilliant during Part I, Yuna is able to develop a number of more novel uses for it in Part II. Her Sharingan genjutsu abilities have also increased over the timeskip, allowing her to easily hypnotize opponents (to the point of affecting someone without emotions). Her skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where she could overcome the Mangekyō Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Yuna is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of her biggest assets in battle. Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' Yuna is a very beautiful young woman, even earning the epithet "the Beauty of the Leaf". She is well-known for her piercing blue eyes and long light brown hair. She is fairly tall, very slender, and has tan skin. *'Hair:' Yuna has long light brown hair. *'Wardrobe:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' 'Notes' Category:Shinobis Category:Humans Category:Married Characters Category:Japanese Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 1990 Category:Aries (sign) Category:Healers Category:Characters Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-12607 Characters Category:Twins Category:Fire Release users Category:Lightning Release users Category:Yin Release users Category:Yang Release users Category:Light Release users Category:Wind Release users